


The Incredibly Handsome Fox

by SailorLestrade



Series: Requests [29]
Category: Sherlock (TV) RPF
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 09:39:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3063008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're dating Rupert Graves</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Incredibly Handsome Fox

He kept looking at you across the street. You weren’t allowed on set with him, but you were allowed to stand with all the other fangirls who had come to see him. Well, maybe not him but the tall otter and the short hedgehog he worked with, but you were here to see him.

There was a pause in filming and he quickly cross the road to the area that the fangirls were confined to. They all started screaming and cheering as he flashed them that smile that made many swoon. He grabbed your hand and helped you over the barricade.

“Hello sweetie.” He said, gently kissing your cheek. You blushed and smiled at him. The girls behind you stared, wide eyed, as you held hands with none other than Rupert Graves. They had heard he had been dating since his divorce, but they had no idea that they had been standing with you, sharing fanfics and art and everything with you. “You look cold.”

“Freezing actually.” You laughed, pulling your jacket around you tighter. It wasn’t that it was cold, but it was raining and the rain itself was cold. Rupert held up a finger and quietly snuck over to where Mark was talking with Martin, and stole Mycroft’s umbrella. He opened it and brought it over to you, holding it over you to help keep you dry.

“Better?” He asked. You giggled.

“Much.” You stood on your tiptoes then to catch his lips in a chaste kiss.

“Sorry it took me so long to make my way over to you.” He said, placing his hand on the small of your back and leading you over to some of the others. “I was telling some of them to behave themselves around you…Benedict.” He jokingly said. Benedict help his hands up but smiled.

“Hey, I’m spoken for.” He said. “Most everyone here is.” Rupert smiled and wrapped an arm around your waist. He kissed your cheek.

“Good.” He said. “Because she’s mine.” You couldn’t help but giggle and lean into Rupert’s embrace, happy that you your own silver fox.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment!


End file.
